Ick Less
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Agri has his own dealing with the human race. AgrixGii. Just a little thing I wrote while waiting for Takumi-kun 4.
1. Chapter 1

Agri rubbed his wet hair with the fluffy towel, walking up the stairs to the observatory room. Simultaneously, he rotated his tired neck and a few vertebrae cracked. He had to smile – today had a nice workout.

He opened the door. "Hey – "

"Shh~!" Moune pounced on him, pressing a finger to her lips. "Eri and Alata are playing for the championship."

"Championship?" Moune pointed to the Skick friends. A stack of blacks sat between them, structurally strange. There was a gaping hole in the side. Alata bit his lip in concentration, removing a brick and placing it on top. The structure wobbled and wiggled, but it did not fall. Alata relaxed smiling and now Eri looked nervous. She picked a brick from the bottom very carefully.

"Trouble!" Datas screamed. Eri screamed back and jumped, the tower crumbling. Alata jumped to his feet, arms held high in victory.

"Mou, Datas! I almost won!" Eri pouted.

"I'm sorry." The Hedder sagged, almost as if it was pouting. "But there's a Yuuma Beast in this place." He pointed to his screen. Hyde nodded to each of them and they raced out the room.

"Yuuma Beast!" Hyde called out from behind his visor. This beast reminded him of a stereotypical angel, white scaled with large wings attached to spaghetti long arms.

"Ah, you're those imitation Angels, no?" A feminine voice called back.

"Eh? Imitation?" Moune yelled. "What do you mean?"

"_I'm_ the real angel; Upsu no Fuwanoo." She did a showy gesture down one of her wings.

"What are you looking to do to the Earth?" Hyde turned her attention back to him.

"Just removing all your clouds and, by effect, the air. Why, is that bad?" She giggled behind a wing.

"Not happening!" Agri charged forward with his ax and swung at her. He got a lucky swing and a deep gash oozed green blood in her arm. She screeched and rolled away.

"That was mean!" She pouted. Crossing her arms to an 'X', she slashed back at the Goseigers. A spiral of cloud formed, enveloping each of them and throwing them back.

A red laser hit Fuwanoo's other arm. GoseiKnight had come and he landed from the skies between the Goseigers and the Beast. Alongside her laser burn, he slashed down her wing. She screamed, stumbling back.

"Yea, GoseiKnight!" Alata yelled. They regrouped together, ready to fight again. The Hedder-fighter gave slightest look over his shoulder.

"You broke my wing." She snapped. She raised the other arm and slashed it down. From the air a whip was created and it lashed against them all. They fell back onto their knees. She smiled, moving forward in a cynically seducing-type way. "You will pay for that."

A piercing pain stabbed Fuwanoo in the back. She screamed, turning. A form flipped over her, shooting her with lasers. She shrank to the ground as her body became riddled with burn marks and her beautiful white scales stained with blood.

The form kneeled in front of her, gun pointing straight to her face. Fuwanoo glared. "7? 7 Goseigers? I'm out of here!" She crossed her arms, phasing out.

The form turned around and Agri couldn't breathe. "Gii…" He stepped forward, the henshin falling in a bright light.

The other's – a young blond man – eyes went wide and he smiled brightly. "Agri…" He looked at the others and GoseiKnight. "You're a GoseiAngel?" Agri looked away, blushing.

Moune's henshin fell too and she looked at Agri. "Onii-chan, do you know him?"

Agri bit his lip, debating just what to say. "A...ah." The others began to surround him. "I met him when we first came to Earth – back when Magis was here – and we were fighting rouge monsters. I was fighting alone and….I got hurt. I fell into a river. Gii found me and cared for me till I could come back."

Gii chuckled. "Is that all, Agri? Even after all the time we spent together?" Gii stepped forward, taking something from his inner coat pocket. "I even drew this picture of you." Agri softly gently took the laminated picture. A black and white sketch of his profile, his wings outstretched. He remembered this – he hadn't walked for a while after Gii found him. He hadn't known his wings were out till Gii had tried to hug him.

"You showed him your wings?" Hyde snapped. "Why didn't you clear his memory?"

"We didn't have the cards yet." Agri said, disconnected.

"Well, we do now." Hyde pushed forward, taking out his changer.

Agri stepped in between Gii and Hyde, pushing against the Seaick member. "No Hyde!" He insisted. "You can't."

"It is against the rules for humans to know about the GoseiAngels. We've already broken them once by living with Nozomu."

"Gii won't tell anyone – he hasn't yet." He looked over his shoulder and then back at Hyde. "He saved us from Fuwanoo. He works for the same cause as us." Hyde tried to intimidate Agri with a classic Seaick glare. "Please Hyde."

Hyde sighed deeply and pocketed the changer. He stepped back, leading the group back to Amachi's Household. Once again, Agri looked over his shoulder at Gii and walked beside Moune.


	2. Chapter 2

Agri felt like those criminals they sometimes watched on TV. The Goseis (and Datas) were surrounding him with intense, serious looks. "Uhm…guys?"

"Onii-chan, what were you thinking – keeping this from me." Moune snapped.

"I didn't…" Agri bowed his head. "I didn't want him to forget about me."

"Why?' Hyde asked. "What makes him so special?"

"Ah!" Eri jumped, clapping her hands together. "I know!" They all looked at the energetic Skick. "Agri and Gii-kun – "

"Agri." They all looked at the newly appeared Nozomu. "There's somebody here for you." And from behind him –

"Gii." Agri stood, locking eyes with the other man.

He smiled back. "Gosei-tachi, could I talk with Agri alone?" His sister and the others all looked at Agri. GoseiBlack nodded. "It's alright. You guys can leave." They all held their breaths, but they obeyed his wishes.

The door closed and Agri suddenly wished he hadn't sent his friends away. Gii stared at him and he stared at Gii. He couldn't stand it and looked at Datas, who had shut himself off. He was completely alone…with Saki Giichi.

"Agri…I've missed you." Gii rounded the table. He reached out to touch him and Agri shrank back. Gii bit his lip, looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry." Agri whispered. He walked about the room. He wanted to maintain the space that had been between them since he left. "What are you doing here, Gii?"

"Me? What about you?" Gii stepped closer. "Agri…I thought I offered for you to stay with me. I thought…we could be together."

"You did, but…Well…things change."

"They don't." Gii stepped closer once more. "Agri, we had something. Something special. And then I wake up the next morning and you're gone. No note; no goodbye – nothing."

"I needed to go. I couldn't keep my friends in the dark."

"You could've at least said something." Gii said through clenched teeth. "Look…I understand. They're from your world. They're like your family. But…I care for you too."

"That's just it!" Agri snapped. Gii had slowly gotten close enough to touch him and he jumped away. "That's why I couldn't stay with you anymore."

"Agri…"

"Your 'caring about me' would've driven me crazy. You'd want to keep me out of danger while you keep going on risking your neck to save people. You'd have me locked up at your house each and everyday." Agri made an exaggerated movement to the windows – to the outside. "I mean, you saw me. I'm a GoseiAngel. It's my _duty_ to protect the Earth."

"Agri…"

Agri closed his eyes and sighed, calming down. "I understand wanting to protect the one you….But you'd have me caged like a bird. I…I just couldn't. I can't live like that." He looked up at Gii to see if any of this was getting through at all. His pleading eyes turned fearful. Behind Gii Datas was flashing bright warning eyes. Fuwanoo was back. Gii noticed the expression and turned. "Gii, I'm sorry. I have to go." He rushed to the door.

"Agri!" Gii was right behind him. At the door they stopped, sharing an intense look. Gii leaned in and kissed him. Agri was silent and Gii took the chance to stroke his cheek. "Be careful."

Agri came back to reality and he blushingly smiled. "Mhm." He nodded and hurried out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuuma Beast!" Alata screamed. Fuwanoo's figure gently moved about, smiling at the prey before her.

She cocked her head. "Where's Number 7?" She sighed, "Aww, he was kind of cool. I would've enjoyed killing him."

Agri's grip tightened about the axe. "You little…" He urged his footing forward, staying still by Moune's hand on his arm.

Fuwanoo giggled. "I'll find him later." In a sudden impulse, she ran forward and attacked the Goseigers. They dodged out her way, Hyde crouching and getting in a shot of her back with the bow. She howled, glaring at the blue angel.

"Skick Combi Attack!" Alata and Eri saw their chance and launched the twister. Fuwanoo attempted to block, pushed back into a building as the wind increased.

"Alright! Eri, Alata, keep it up!" Moune cheered from the sidelines.

"Agh!" Fuwanoo screamed and the tunnel of wind broke. They all held their breath in anticipations of the Yuuma Beast's next move. "You fools. A little wind on some like me?" She sucked in a breath –

"Landick Power! Tensou!" Agri shouted –

– and that same pink tunnel spewed out from her, only much faster and more violent. Agri summoned a rock from the ground, sheltering his teammates. Behind the helmet, his face contorted in pain. The wind dug in and cracked the Earth before him; he could feel every ounce of it.

Fuwanoo sent a final surge of power and the wall broke, sending the blast into Agri. He flew, heading straight for a wall.

Gii stopped running, catching Agri in his arms. He had to blink in the bright light as the black suit broke away (he wished it hadn't.) Blood trickled down from his hairline, his heavy breathing, the bruise at the edge of his lips – Agri was in bad shape and he didn't like it. "Agri…"

Agri summoned what little strength he had. "Gii…what are you doing here?"

"You can't stand still and I can't watch you risk your life." He laid Agri softly on the ground. "Rest now," and he stood, "It's my turn." He held tight to his laser gun and charged.

The shots flew blindly. Fuwanoo had a difficult time blocking them. Gii flipped over her, sending a surprise kick to her back. Off balance, he shot a hold in each wing. Fuwanoo howled in pain. "Oi! Goseiger! You could help!"

Alata, Eri, and Hyde nodded, rushing to join Gii. Moune kneeled beside her brother. She helped him to sit up, his eyes fixed on the fight before him.

Fuwanoo seemed confused, battling four at once. She turned one way, someone hit her in the back. When she turned to fight that annoyance, they attacked her front. "Agh!" She screamed and sent out a blast of energy. The Goseigers fell back on the backs.

Gii tried to catch his balance on the edge of the cliff. Every instinct told him not to, but he looked over his shoulder at the fall. It would kill him at best.

Fuwanoo appeared before him in a flash, her clawed hand tightening around his neck. He struggled for breath and his feet kicked the air above his fall. "I do not regret to tell you…I take great pleasure…" she squeezed tightest, "in killing you." She released.

"Gii!" Agri pushed away from his sister, running over the edge. He plunged after Gii. Closer and closer, he could grab Gii. Closer and closer, they'd fall to the ground. _Just a little more…_

Gii opened his eyes. Agri smiled at him, surrounded by the brightest white light. "Agri…your wings…"

Agri hoisted Gii closer to his chest and Gii took the initiative to wrap his arms around the angel's shoulder. "I couldn't just let you fall." Gii smiled back.

They touched earth and Agri's wings folded, disappearing in a gentle dust. He let Gii down, keeping an arm around his waist for support. They heard a high scream and together, they looked up. A black spot in the sky floated towards the scene they just escaped. Agri smiled. "Gosei Knight." He turned to Gii. "We'll be okay now. We should take care of your wounds." Gii nodded and they walked down the valley.


	4. Chapter 4

Gii leaned against the rock as Agri soaked another shred of his clothing in the river they had found. He returned and patted gently on Gii's weak neck. The elder man twitched, but remained still.

"Sorry." Agri murmured.

Gii shook his head. "No. It's okay." He gently took Agri's hand. "We should probably take care of you." That same hand reached to Agri's temple. "You're still bleeding."

Agri flinched and moved back to the river, not meeting Gii's eyes. "It'll heal."

Gii summoned strength and courage and pushed off the rock and kneeled beside Agri. He grabbed the other's hand in the cold water. "Why won't you let me take care of you?"

Agri looked at their hands. They would be numb soon and wrinkled and pruned. But he didn't stop the happiness that sprung from the touch. He put down the makeshift rag and covered Gii's hand with the free one. "Because you already did." If hesitantly, he stroked Gii's cheek. "Now it's my turn."

Gii smiled, leaning close. Agri didn't fight him and met halfway for the kiss.


End file.
